Catching Fire: Hunger Games- Two
by zzetta13
Summary: Story begins somewhat after the final scenes of CF. Hope that you find it interesting, Z.


_**Catching Fire: Hunger Games: Two**_

"_**Two"**_

Author's note: _**Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers**_…If any Fanfic reader has not seen _**HG: Catching Fire**_, the sequel to The Hunger Games, then my strong suggestion is for you to skip this read.

I have enjoyed this story since watching the first movie. It has ripped my guys out and thrown them onto the floor...(just a metaphor, please don't take me serious) Anyhoo, I do feel a connection to this work of S. Collins….be that as it may I have written this short beginning to a new story arc, whether it falls completely in parallel with _**CF**_ or can be seen as an _AU_ with _OC_….remains a question. Also additional chapters is something that I cannot vouch for at this time, I can only say that it was fun and emotional writing it, and if fans like… then there could defiantly be more…..my thanks to you for reading, Z.

PS: Story begins only moments after the final scenes of _**CF**_. Hope that you find it interesting, Z.

_************** Setting Her Jaw **************_

Katniss Everdeen stood alone at the rear of the HV (Hover Vessel) starring out of a portal that allowed her to see the _lay-of-the-land_ below.

"Beautiful," she said quietly as the HV skimmed across the canvas of trees and mountaintops. She could wittiness lakes, rivers and forests as the vessel combed above the landscape, and she thought about how wonderful it would be if she were down there, just herself, among the trees, breathing the fresh air, and stringing her bow. She loved the wild, it was untamed, a bit like herself, maybe that is why she was as rebellious as she was, and maybe it was the reason her father had raised her as he had?

"Nature is our friend," he'd always told her, "how can anyone experience nature and not see a divine hand in its creation?"

She smiled, but her smile soon turned to an expression of sorrow. Just as her life had change the day he had died, and that first day of Prim's inauguration into the Reaping, she knew, that after the 3rd Quarter Quell things would never be the same.

Katniss Everdeen had been brought aboard the "_Monarch_", the vessel that was now streaming towards the destroyed remnants of District 13. She had been briefed by Haymich, Finnick and Plutarch. They had told her that, for some time, they had been looking for a symbol, an icon, a standard for rebellion.

That had been the plan for a long while now, to find a purpose, a person, an image that would unite the people into a common cause, the common cause for freedom.

They had found what they were looking for in Katniss Everdeen. Not only had she proven her courage by volunteering for her sister at the 74th Reaping, but she had also "WON", and won in a grand fashion.

Yes, Katniss was the person they had been searching for, and not only Katniss, but the "_Mockingjay_" symbol. It was the perfect icon to start a rebellion.

Katniss was overwhelmed by the opportunity (…..however heartbroken she felt over her actions having caused so many deaths). Is this what it meant to be a hero? If she had known that district 12 was destined to be destroyed then maybe she would have seriously considered leaving, as Gale had suggested before Prim's first Reaping…..

Gale, she loved him beyond description, but she also loved Peeta…

Katniss felt both blessed and cursed at the same time. What woman wouldn't want to have _**two**_ men fighting for her affection? Yet in her case it was a prison sentence. How could she live her life knowing that one, or the other, had sacrificed himself for her?

It was torture, and now with knowing that Peeta had been taken into the bowels of the Capital it was beyond the limits of torture, it was insanity!

Katniss stared again out of the portal…..

"I will get you Peeta, I will come for you. No matter what happens between you and me, or me and Gale, I will not rest until you are safe."

Katniss **_set her jaw_**…..and folks knew that look. When Katniss set her jaw, Hell was abrew. _President Snow_ had no idea the genie he'd released from the bottle.

END PART 1


End file.
